km_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Doppelgänger
Doppelgänger is a one-shot graphic novel written by KM and illustrated by Rick Burchett. Published in 2014, the story revolves around Wario's doppelgänger, a young child named Aidan whose life is very much a parallel of Wario's in a what if-esque situation. It is recommended that readers comprehend the Shinai Yoku mythos before reading. Plot Prologue The comic begins in medias res, with a teenager in a black hoodie preparing to break the neck of a badly battered Wario in a full nelson. Suddenly, Wario drops to one knee and turns his body sideways, driving his elbow toward the ground and breaking the teenagers hold. Wario smashes the teenagers head into the ground and kicks him in his rib cage. The teenager then lays flat on the ground and begins gasping for air. While doing so, he takes a good look at Wario and is self-convinced that Wario is the quintessence of evil. ---- In a small hut in the Shinai Yoku kingdom, a woman is giving birth to a young baby boy while her lover is delivering the infant. Appearing to be stillborn, the father remarks "not again" in a croaky tone as he covers his face in disappointment. As he begins to sob, the baby suddenly cries as well, signifying his survival and shocking both parents. The mother names her child Aidan, which means fire, and both parents decide to conceal their child's birth in order to keep his identity out of Shinai Yoku's corrupt intelligence agency. Two Friends Aidan, now six-years-old, is playing ootball with childhood friend Damian. Damian's father had been friends with Aidan's father since adolescence. Both poor, the two children discuss how they could make a career off of ootball, or any other sport for that matter, and get out of Shinai Yoku. Damian plans on moving to Nicktropolis to pursue a career in sports when he gets older. As Damian begins inadvertently rambling on, Aidan venerates Damian's ambitions and optimism, looking up to him much like a big brother. Before they could finish their game, the two children's fathers interrupt them, requesting them to go back home. After the kids go home, Aidan and Damian's fathers, Julius and Benedict respectively, rendezvous at a defunct saloon later that night with other men. There, practically all the men, all from the same poverty-stricken community, are bickering between one another. Julius and Benedict climb the bar table and get the attention of everyone in the saloon by firing aerial shots with a revolver. The men have been gathered there as part of a plan orchestrated by Julius, a renowned thief, who plans to infiltrate King Tryklo's residence. The men, however, are torn between decisions, as one side is ready to instigate the plan while the other is convincing others to abandon Julius' proposal for the sake of their survival. Inpatient, Benedict insists that the "cowards" leave immediately. Characters Protagonist *'Aidan:' Central characters *'Damian:' *'Julius:' *'Benedict:' Antagonists *'King Tryklo:' *'Wario:' Trivia *Seeing one's own doppelgänger is said to be an omen of death.